


That Time

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Chocolate, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Help, Humor, Kindness, Living Together, Massage, One Shot, Pain, Periods, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: It’s that time of the month and Harry proves to be the best boyfriend ever while taking care of you.





	That Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“They’re the ones in the blue box,” you say into your phone. Harry makes an embarrassed grunt on the other line. You can already picture him tugging his black cap down on his head to hide his awkward and blushing self. **  
**

“There’s more than one blue box,” he replies.

“With the red flower on it?”

“There it is. I’m out of here.”

“Thank you, honey, see you soon.”

You end the call and chuckle to yourself. Poor Harry having to go out and by you more feminine products…  _Oh well, it’s good for him. Besides, he was the one who said, “Is there anything I can do to help?”_

You groan as another cramp decides to wreak havoc on your insides. This is the price you pay for  _not_  getting pregnant? Something about Mother Nature’s arrangement doesn’t seem all that fair…

Harry returns home about fifteen minutes later and you thank him very much for running the errand. He gives you a much-needed kiss. You suck in a sharp breath when a sudden stab to your lower stomach area causes you to bend over and clutch your middle.

“ _(Y/N)_.” His eyebrows shoot up with concern.

“It’s okay,” you tell him, “I’ll just get the hot water bottle.”

“No, let me do it. You go get into bed.”

At first, you were going to insist that you can do it, that you’re not totally useless just because you’re on your period. But you realize that Harry  _wants_  to help you. He  _wants_  to do these little things for you, to make your time easier. And that, you can greatly appreciate.

Harry walks into your shared bedroom (a recent and exciting arrangement) not long after with the hot water bottle and a soft smile. Taking the heated item from him, you place it against where your cramps are culminating.

“You know what would be so good right about now-?” You stop your spoken thought because Harry pulls out a generous-sized bar of chocolate from behind his back.  _It’s like he’s a mind reader or something!_  “You know me a little too well, I think, Mister.”

“We’ve been together for quite some time now,” he remarks, “I should hope I know you like the back of my hand.”

“Speaking of your hands…”

“Say no more.”

Harry crawls in behind you in bed and gets you to sit between his legs where he starts to masterfully rub your shoulders. You roll your neck at how good it feels. You suppose a man who tinkers with gadgets should be good with his hands - and he is definitely that.

“You know you’re the best boyfriend ever, right?” Harry modestly shakes his head at you.

“Is that a  _national_  award?” he teases. “Do I get a trophy? A certificate?”

You turn your head to look up at him behind you. “You get my undying love.”

“Even better.”

“Can you stop being so perfect?”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @jackiequick : "Hi! Can you please do a Harry wells x reader. Where the reader is on her period and the Harry (her boyfriend) decides to take care of her. Also they live together. Please"


End file.
